In many modern hearing systems such as binaural hearing systems, two or more devices are wirelessly interconnected. There are several purposes for which it is of interest to synchronize processes such as signal generation or signal processing taking place in different devices of such a hearing system, e.g., in a left and a right hearing device of a binaural hearing system. Several ways to achieve a synchronization of such processes are known:
In EP 1750482, a method for synchronous presentation of signaling beeps in binaural hearing systems is disclosed.
In EP 1624723, a method for increasing the accuracy of a master clock oscillator of a hearing device by exchanging a clock reference from a crystal driven accessory is disclosed.
In EP 1746861, a method of tuning the master clock oscillator of a hearing device by means of a correlation, receiving an external reference signal, is disclosed.
In U.S. 2002/01316131, a binaural hearing system with a communication link is disclosed.
In EP 1715723, a method for establishing a network time and using the network time for the synchronization of events is disclosed.
In EP 1651005, a binaural hearing system and method for time-aligned audio signal perception of sounds generated in the hearing system is disclosed.
A modern digital hearing device usually comprises one or more processors such as a digital signal processor and a controller. Also other devices of a hearing system, such as for example a remote control, can comprise one or more processors. In such hearing devices, it is common to have one scheduler for each of those processors, which schedules—on the lowest scheduling level and therefore as the final authority—the tasks which are to be executed in the corresponding processor. Such a scheduler is realized in the corresponding device in form of software and/or hardware.